1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt splicing apparatus which makes it possible to smoothly and firmly splice a resin-made belt formed of, for example, a thermoplastic resin, as well as a method of manufacturing a moving handrail for a passenger conveyor by using this splicing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional splicing apparatus for a moving handrail for a passenger conveyor, both end portions of the moving handrail and their vicinities, together with non-fusion bonded decorative rubber, are clamped between an upper mold and a lower mold, and are fusion bonded by being pressurized by tightening bolts and tightening nuts and by heating. Even if an operator does not cope with the operation manually, it is possible to prevent changes from occurring in the mold as the resin pressure increases with progress in the fusion bonding (e.g., refer to JP-A-2001-328790).